


All-American

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Natura Couleur [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Americanization, Brainwashing, Housewife TF, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Natura Vert's only got milk to accompany her during a long shift. Surely it can't be bad for a short gal like her.
Series: Natura Couleur [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733530
Kudos: 3





	All-American

Another day dawning in Équilibre meant another day of work for the young Natura Vert, alias Mana Kido, the brains of the entire operation. A girl who loved what she did, but at the same time loathed it from the depths of her being. She enjoyed being away from the front lines, but considering the work that she did was the dullest sort of work, it made her ache for the situation that she’d normally hate.

“God, why can’t these girls ever think for themselves? How come I need to scan the entire city for baddies, can’t they use their own watches for that kinda thing?” Mana muttered to herself as she scratched the back of her head, gritting and grinding her teeth in an attempt to try and work through her stressful annoyance, which only served to make her more annoyed instead. The fact she was stuck sitting in her chair looking at her four friends all day, maybe more… It was dreadfully boring, and keeping them up to date on enemies even more so. She just wished that she could take a break and find something better to do, something that could really spice up her day.

The short girl sighed as she lifted herself out of her chair, both of her thin hips having no issue slipping out of the large seat. She had chosen the chair so that she could appear intimidating and impressive compared to her usual stature, but it made her feel smaller more so than anything. Like she didn’t belong in it. She needed to replace it with something more fitting for her stature another day, if she could be bothered to remember it.

She quietly licked her lips in a thirsty fashion as she walked over to her mini-fridge, stocked to the brim at the end of every workday with various goodies that could be used to keep her going. Regardless if it was some sort of energy drink or just some sort of snack, her friends did extend this proverbial olive branch to her to show that they appreciated her help and her job, while not even bothering to thank her to her face.

“Honestly, what kind of friends are they, leaving me all alone here and never checking in?” Mana continued complaining to herself as she pulled out a strange shaped bottle from the fridge, lightly shaking it as she climbed back into her chair. “They’re the worst, both for leaving me behind so I have to do all the work, and for not peeking in and showing their appreciation.” She kept on going, neglecting to address the fact that it was her idea that had sparked this special relationship between them, instead of them just dumping all of this on her without even caring about her thoughts or opinions…

Once the girl had gotten back in her chair, she actually took a moment to look at the drink she had fetched, something she hadn’t even bothered taking note of because she was too busy bitching about her friends like usual instead of actually paying attention. It was then that she realized that it wasn’t one of the drinks she normally drank, as it was in a bottle that seemed awfully pedestrian and old-fashioned.

In fact, the bottle was shaped like the kind of bottles you’d receive every weekend from the Milkman, and judging by the white liquid inside, could she have accidently grabbed some sort of milk bottle? Why would they put milk in her fridge if not to bully her? “Honestly, those four. I bet this is Noir’s idea, she would be the kind of girl to buy me milk and tell me it’s good for my bones, or that it’d make me grow and finally stop being some sort of pipsqueak. That girl doesn’t have any kind of tact left in that rotting head of hers.” Yet again the complaints flew out of her mouth as she idly spun the bottle around, trying to see if she could spot any identifying labels.

After flipping it around and no doubt causing the contents within the bottle to be shaken around to the point where the bubbles were visibly trying to escape the confines of the glass, she couldn’t find anything that seemed to indicate that ti was anything more than a big bottle of milk. The single label she was actually able to find was an American flag plastered on the bottle cap, something that she didn’t even bother taking note of besides the fact that it existed. Why would it be relevant anyway, it was just a bottle cap.

Mana yawned a little as she grabbed ahold of the cap, unscrewing it and carefully wiping away the bubbling bits of the milk as it tried to escape its container. “Right. I have a bunch of milk, and I’m going to be stuck doing monitoring duty for another few hours. Do I really need to risk putting myself to sleep if this thing is too warm?” She asked aloud, not expecting an answer from the air around her as she carefully spun it around one or two more times.

She started weighing her options mentally. If she drank it now, and it was cold enough despite the lack of real chill within the mini-fridge, then she’d be refreshed and able to keep going for another few hours. If it was too warm, she’d probably end up clocking herself out by drinking it, and she wouldn’t be doing anything productive. Not only would she let down her friends, but she’d humiliate herself in the process…

In the end, there wasn’t really a good argument for not drinking the substance. The green-haired heroine shrugged her shoulders and put the bottle to her lips, downing the entire bottle in one big and loud gulp, not even bothering to worry about possible hiccups or anything that could be triggered by drinking so much in such a short time. She just wanted it over with, so she could focus on her shitty task.

Maybe if the young lass had bothered to try and scan the milk instead of downing it all at the same time so that she could figure out what it was comprised of, she would’ve realized that it wasn’t a good idea to down all of it at once, let alone take even a sip of it. Something she became painfully aware of as massive jolts started spiking through her body, causing her to drop the bottle and let it shatter on the floor below.

The green-clad girl, wearing a simple green shirt and shorts that made her look more casual than anything, cried out in pain as her bones audibly shifted around to accommodate the growth that was going on within her. She couldn’t see it thanks to the painful feedback keeping her blind for the time being, but she was growing. Not just to the point where she’d actually fit in that oversized chair of hers, but beyond that as she felt it creaking below her. 

Mana grasped away at her table as she fell out of her chair, coming crashing to the ground as her now-undersized outfit started tearing at the seams thanks to her growth. And the main show hadn’t even started yet, as most of that growth was centered around her height rather than her width. If she had listened to some of the other rumors about the effects of milk, she’d know that not only was it good for your bones, but it also had a tendency to get rather comfortable with your waist and make it bloat outward.

This was all too true as she drew sharper breaths, each little puff of air she inhaled causing the other half of her growth to progress faster. What had previously been a slim and unremarkable tummy, that was covered up by her green shirt, was now puffing up as if she was currently in the process of being baked. Which she arguably was, given the heat that was rushing through her body and the slight tint of brown that was being added to her body to replace the pasty white color that hadn’t seen sunlight in a long time.

While her belly expanded outward, the rest of her body wasn’t far behind either. Both of her arms quickly started to sag with fat, with a lot of it serving as a constant reminder that she didn’t really do any kind of physical activity, given how it practically flopped around like a sore thumb. Her thighs weren’t much better as the extra layers of soft flesh made it harder and harder for her to properly close them, leaving her with a pair of tree trunk-like legs that were overly sensitive.

Mana wanted to pull at her clothes to try and rip ‘em off, she really did. She couldn’t catch her breath given how tight they had gotten. Thankfully, the growth in her torso meant that she wouldn’t have to worry about them, as her shirt ripped itself to shreds once her breasts started pushing outward. From a meager B cup, the two melons inflated as they were being filled with a rich and nutritious white liquid, ready to be milked from her throbbing and lengthy nipples by the time both of those mounds reached a satisfyingly huge H cup.

Her hips weren’t going to be left behind either as the pants that she wore, a pair of stretchy jogging pants that she wouldn’t imagine could ever get tight around her body, also got torn to pieces as her hips pushed outward in tandem with her fattened thighs. Her ass and the fat connected to it started to wobble after being freed from that fabric, almost as if it was taking a deep and refreshing breath now that it was exposed to the open air…

To say that she had been changed would be an understatement at this point. The lazy and terribly intelligent heroine was now standing in her room, towering over most of her equipment while looking like a complete mess. She had a fat gut that made her look pregnant with triplets, a set of arms that were hardly useful for anything considering how hard it was to bring them in front of her, a pair of legs sturdy enough to crush a watermelon between her thighs, and a pair of tits that looked like they could spring a leak at any point with how much milk was sloshing around inside.

Mana wanted to say something, complain about her situation, as she carefully put a finger up to her sausage-sized nipple and tried to give it a little squeeze. Just a small one. Her intellectual mind needed to satiate its curiosity, whether it was a good idea or not. Upon feeling a spike of pleasure rush through her and a little squirt of milk spurting its way out of her nipple, she quickly realized her… her…

What in sam’s hell was she thinking about? When she touched her tit ‘n’ some milk dribbled out, her mind suddenly got all fuzzy and such. She had never had a horrible headache like this one, and it really served to piss her off. So much so that the only solution she could think of was to counteract the headache with another, prompting the slightly tanned girl to grab both of her nipples and pump away at them to try and get rid of that horrid sensation in her head.

If she had bothered to think twice before touching her tits, she would’ve realized that she was causing the mental half of the transformation to begin, and the more she played around with her udders, the more it came into effect. The milk was a manifestation of her genius mind, and the more that poured out and fell onto the floor uselessly, the less she had to use up above. Not that she really cared, she just wanted it to stop, and it actually seemed to work despite the fact that she couldn’t recognize the room around her.

“That’s it, that’s the ticket…” Mana muttered in between labored breaths as she kept on pumping away at her nipples, not noticing that the more milk she spilled, the more her surroundings started to change. Just what was in that milk she had drank earlier? Probably her own, now that she thought about it and came to the wrong conclusion, as expected of a milkbrain like her. “C’mon, I don’t got all day, the others still need to be milked…”

She blinked for just a moment before shaking her head. Yeah, the words that were coming out of her mouth were true. She was in charge of milking all the other girls, as the eldest of them. She was the one that took care of the All-Natural Farm, evident by how big and how milky she was. She had gotten so many awards for her milk that it was hard not to be obsessed with it, evident by a couple of ‘#1’ brands suddenly materializing all over her body. Every time she had won a competition for her milk, she had been branded this way, making her look more than a little garish.

With all the money she earned from these prizes, she renovated the dinky place that she had been living in, turning it into a bonafide farm in mere months. Something that was reflected in the room she was standing in, as it turned from a technological haven into nothing more than a simple farmhouse kitchen, with none of the pretty lights or flashy tech strewn about. Simple countryside comfort was all that she needed, even though she accidently bought chairs that weren’t nearly meant for her size…

Mana, no, Michelle gasped a little as she took a seat on one of the wooden chairs, her green hair turning a deep blonde as the transformation progressed. She didn’t need to look like some fancy schmancy japanese gal anymore, she was a gal who had been raised on the countryside, and she needed to live and breathe that aesthetic. 

So much so that she didn’t even realize as a large nose ring pierced its way through the nose’s septum, or the cow bell that now hung around her neck, and much less the cute ear-tags that hung off her ears. That look was even more emphasized as a pair of thin yet long horns grew from the sides of her head, and a fat udder sprung out right above her crotch to give her another wonderful source of milk…

The cow gal’s transformation was about to come to an end as the scraps of clothing on the floor suddenly rushed up to her body and reformed themselves into a shape that was much more fitting for her new look and life. For her shirt, the scraps collected right around her tits and pushed them up ever slightly while not at all covering up those fat sausage-like nipples, leaving her with a plaid-patterned crop-top that was tied right underneath her cleavage, a real countryside classic. Her choice of pants was drastically changed from the former stretchy jogging pants, as the material turned into denim that barely kept itself together once it was wrapped around her fat waist. From stretchy to tight and delightful, she was now wearing a pair of hot pants that threatened to burst off her waist at any moment… which was exactly how a thick cow like her loved ‘em.

Michelle stretched out as a little bit of subtle muscle definition got added to her body, making her seem less like an oversized fatty and more like a gal who had been enjoying both the labours and the love of life itself. She was the pinnacle of a gal made for milking and for hard lifting, and she was proud of it too.

A sigh left her lips as she walked out the door, seeing the city around her turn into a sprawling farm around her. She didn’t even perceive the fact that she was no doubt causing this entire transformation, more happy to see her home flourishing like always. This was the place she had taken care of for years, ever since she was a little calf. If not for her friends being such nice cows too, they wouldn’t even have a nice and cozy piece of land to call home like this…

She breathed in the fresh air as she idly played with the nipples up above and below, sighing as a bit of milk squirted out. There was just one thing missing from all of this… well, besides her friends who weren’t really here yet and needed to become part of her distorted view of reality. That thing, was her beloved hubby. The one man who had courted her and shown her everything she needed…

“Gosh, when’s he gonna come home? Why, I’m gonna make sure he gets it for being so late… Then he can show me how much he loves me in return, heh. That oughta show him…” Michelle chimed to herself, utterly enraptured and enthralled in the fake reality that had arisen from her mistake. She was happy to be like this, honestly. 

So what if there wasn’t actually a hubby for her to love on and act as the stay-at-home-housewife for? Her mind thought it was real, and that’s what mattered. So, until her hubby returned home, she’d stay here and wait for him. She’d also milk herself here and there so she didn’t end up bursting at the seams, and she’d have to really give him an earful when he’d come home, just to make him realize how neglectant he had been.

The heavy cow smiled to herself as she looked out at the sunset, forgetting everything about her previous life, a life that didn’t matter. Now, and forever more, she was Michelle, the all-American countryside cowgal who loved her fellow cows and her husband above anything else in the world.

If only he would just come home...


End file.
